Simplify the following expression: ${3(8x+8)+6(3+4x)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${3}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {3(}\gray{8x+8}{)} + 6(3+4x) $ $ {24x+24} + 6(3+4x) $ Distribute the ${6}$ into the parentheses: $ 24x+24 + {6(}\gray{3+4x}{)} $ $ 24x+24 + {18+24x} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${x}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {24x + 24x} + {24 + 18}$ Combine the ${x}$ terms: $ {48x} + {24 + 18}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {48x} + {42}$ The simplified expression is $48x+42$